The Princess of the Pirate King
by Vulcan D. Corey Smith
Summary: Boa Hancock's daughter Boa Artemis, who was kept from the world by the Empress, finally breaks free and set sail into the sea. Like her father, deciding to gather to a crew of strong people. Can she oppose the World Government? Will she be able to meet the father she is longing for, despite the father being in a whole level of strength?
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. The most beautiful woman in the world walked back and forth in her chambers. Despite the years that passed she still retained her youthful face and body features.

Hancock: what do you mean you can't find her!?" leaning back and pointing at the women who bowed before her

Hancock: You aren't looking for her with all you got! Find her at all cost! Do you understand!? Now GO!

Amazons: Yes Snake Princess!" they ran outside to continue looking, while Hancock holds her mouth and says "where are you?"

The beautiful empress was really troubled. She treasured that woman as much as she treasured her father. The first child of the Pirate Empress.

 _Flashback_

 _?: Mother, I want to go find my father in the New World" A beautiful 18 year old girl, with long messy black hair tied back in a ponytail, blue eyes and wearing clothes fit for a royal princess. Standing next to the young woman a large,_ _with a slightly compressed, and very slender bodied snake with bright green scales._

 _Hancock: absolutely not! The world is very dangerous! My daughter" with concern in her voice_

 _?: Mother, I'm 18. I know what's dangerous and what's not_

 _Hancock: You don't know how cruel it can be" Hancock argued, remembering the painful memories of her and her sisters at the mercy of the Tenryuubito_

 _?: how am I supposed to know if you can me locked up on this island_

 _Hancock: I know what goes on out there my daughter" Her daughter looked up at her mother and said "than will at least let me join the Kuja Pirates. If you won't let me sail on my own" Hancock, Sandersonia and Marigold's eyes widen from the young woman's proclamation_

 _?: Young Mistress, I'm afraid that would be a mistake we could make_

 _Sandersonia and Marigold: Elder Nyon" they bowed_

 _Hancock: Gloriosa" uninterested in her voice_

 _?: what this she mean by that, mother_

 _Hancock: its nothing dear daughter_

 _Nyon: stop hiding it, Hancock...Boa Artemis, you are the first born child of the Empress, the father of yours is one of the most wanted men in this world. Your birth initiated_ _a_ _coup d'état inside of the island, with those who want to kill you and those who want you to live which we do. We were able to calm them down, but besides training and learning our customs, you are not allowed to get involved of any affairs of the outside world. You prohibited of joining the Kuja Pirates"_

 _Hancock: that's enough! Gloriosa you said too much" she picked up the former Empress and throwing her out the window_

 _Hancock: pay no mind to that old hag, my daughter! Everyone on Amazon Lily loves you!_

 _Artemis: don't worry mother, its alright" as the young woman turn and walked away with her snake following behind. All Hancock and her sisters could do was watch the young woman leave._

Hancock: damn that Gloriosa!" she kicked the wall, making a crater

Hancock: this is all her doing!

Marigold: She couldn't have gone far... This is the Calm Belt, its infested with Sea Kings

Hancock(eyes widen): You're right! She mustn't have gone far... at all costs... I must protect her from the outside world

Margaret: Snake Princess, what if she's telling the truth

Sweet Pea: the saga of 'The Pirate King Returns to Amazon Lily' will begin

Hancock(blushing): A-ah~ Luffy will stop filling my mind with unnecessary thoughts! If anything happens to my daughter... I'm going to find her!

At the bay of Amazon Lily

Elder Nyon made her way to the coast, where Artemis was stealing a small boat from the docks

Artemis: guess I should thank you old hag

Nyon: stop calling me that! Seems you share your father and mother's attitude

Artemis: I know her and the everyone is going crazy, looking for me

Nyon: They are indeed. This is gonna break your mother's heart" Artemis's long black hair and ponytail blowing in the wind

Artemis:... I know.." she looked down

Artemis: I may be strong, but I'm weak. I can't use my haki efficiently. I'll face her again and next time I see her, I'll make her more proud" she jumped into the boat with her belongings

Nyon: there are Sea Kings infesting the waters. How will you survive?

Artemis smiled widely, chuckled and said "I have Hera... Mother and the others taught me how to tame her, I'm also taking something of yours old hag"

Nyon: and that would be?" her eyes widen and said "wait! Its not!...

Artemis(smirked): thanks for the advance! Tell mother and everyone I said goodbye!" she began paddling away from Nyon's shock

 **Hey everyone this is my new story. I got Artemis name from Artemis the goddess of chastity, virginity, the hunt, the moon, and the natural environment. Artemis was the Olympian goddess of hunting, the wilderness and wild animals. And Artemis from Young Justice and DC Amazon Artemis from Themyscira, I'm a comic book fan so yeah. Her pet snake Hera was idea name from my good friend Devlin Dracul. Hera** **was Zeus wife and sister, and was raised by the Titans Oceanus and Tethys. She was the supreme goddess, patron of marriage and childbirth, having a special interest in protecting married women. Figure that be a good name for a Amazon Lily snake.** **With a New Years coming, I wanted to new years resolution, I want to focus on one story, now I don't know what that'll mean for the rest of stories. This story is a huge inspiration from the fanfic The Prince of Pirates by FrostMischiefLoki, hope he comes back to write. The story will be a bit different, characters too. Hope you enjoy the story. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Robin: it has bit quite quiet with the kids gone" Zoro sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and said "sure has" the tiredness in his voice

Nami: hopefully, they're alright. Maybe it was too early for them to on their own" the concern in her voice. Sanji standing behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder and said "they are, don't worry, we taught them everything we know" Nami smiled back at him. She noticed their captain staring at the direction of the Red Line is.

Nami: Luffy what are you staring at?

Luffy: hmm oh nothing. I'm just remembering someone" with a smirk on his face

Robin: your family or the kids perhaps?" knowing Luffy missed the children just as much as the others did, but his family he hardly talked about them

Luffy: nah I know the kids are alright and my family Grandpa tried to stop me from saving Ace, but I don't hate him for that. Sabo I know he's alright, my dad never thought about him" the crew looked at him in surprise, but smiled and nodded

Nami: well captain where are we heading to now Pirate King" looking at her Log Pose

Luffy: somewhere with food

Straw Hats (except Robin): every island has food!

* * *

Using Hera to pulled the boat, she was a snake species no sea king won't dare attack and getting away from the Calm Belt, Artemis's boat was brought towards a island.

Artemis walked through the city, looked around in amazement and said "wow, men and women living together. This is different from Amazon Lily" as she was walking, she didn't noticed she was getting stares

Man 1: whoa who is she?

Man 2: she's a goddess

Woman 1: Hmph. I suppose she's beautiful" hiding her blush

Artemis: if I'm gonna be a pirate. I need a navigator, a cook, a shipwright, a right hand person... What else did mother have on her ship? Guess it shouldn't matter if some of them could be men after all mother did say father has women in his crew, I shouldn't be different." as she was thinking to herself, a man was approaching her

Man 3: hey hot stuff, you want to have a good time" he receive a roundhouse kick in the face sending him flying

Artemis: hopefully if I do have men in my crew, they wouldn't be pigheaded fools

Everyone stared at Artemis after seeing what she did, she approached a man and said "excuse me, but do know anyone who would be helpful in joining my crew?"

Man: I-I'm sorry?

Artemis: I'm becoming a pirate" everyone's eyes widen, much to her confusion. The townspeople raised the weapons and pointed them at Artemis, she got her stances

Artemis: what is the meaning of this?

Woman 1: we hate pirates!

Woman 2: they take everything from us and don't seem to care about it! Now get of here before we call the Navy!" To Artemis, she knew she could take on all of them, but she decided against it and walked back to her boat. Artemis looked back at the townspeople and said "I hope you can forgive me" the men dropped their weapons, kneel down and said "no! Please dear goddess we're not worthy!" the women just sign and looked away. Artemis reached her boat, told the Hera to sail to another island

Artemis: its probably for the best, none of those people seem helpful in my crew anyway *sign* oh well." Night came, Artemis's stomach started growling

Artemis: man I'm hungry, haven't eaten since morning...and all my food is gone..." She saw a small box crate, she grabbed it and opened it, revealing a yellow fruit with black swirls

Artemis: this fruit was the old hags house, wonder what it is? I thought there was money in the box, that's why I took it...Oh well" she ate it

Artemis: THATS TERRIBLE" she kept eating, as long as her stomach got full "that tasted horrible... but I was hungry so had no choice"

* * *

Hancock: WHAT DID YOU SAY GLORIOSA?" she exclaimed angrily at the old woman, it was rare to see the Gorgon sisters walking the streets at night, but they were creating a scene

Sandersonia and Marigold: calm down sister!" behind her

Nyon: your daughter stole the devil fruit that Rayleigh entrusted to me and she set off on her boat

Hancock: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, IF YOU HADN'T BUTTED IN WHEN WE WERE TALKING THAN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND SHE MIGHT'VE BEEN EATEN BY SEA KING AS WE SPEAK?! AND YET YOU DIDN'T STOP HER!

Nyon: there was no stopping her, Hancock! You of all people should know-"

Hancock: -Sama" irritation in her voice

Nyon: Hancock-sama" gritted her teeth "You of all people should know that Monkey D. Luffy's undying will has been drilled into your daughters brain! Like father like daughter, right?! And I wouldn't worry about Artemis being eaten by sea kings, she has Hera no sea king would dare attack her"

Sandersonia and Marigold: back to your homes!" they said to the spectators. The women rushed to their homes and closed their doors. Hancock picked the old woman in annoyance and dragged her towards the castle

Nyon: unhand me Hancock!

Hancock: if anything happens to my daughter, I'll turn you to stone and crush you into unrecognized pieces!" Nyon closed her eyes

Hancock: Sonia, Mari ready the ship. We're bringing Artemis back home

* * *

Artemis looked at the clear sea as Hera sailed her towards another island they saw. Artemis saw fish in the water "FISH, YAY" she jumped into the sea, but in a instant all the strength was leaving her body

Artemis: w-what's happening" she was sinking further into the sea. Hera drove to help her lifting her off of the water

Artemis: w-what happened... I'm a good swimmer" she climbed back into the boat. She looked at her arms and legs. They seem to be still weak and powerless

Hours passed and the heat from the sun dried her up and her strength returned back. Just as it did, the boat was docked on a island, she untied Hera from the boat

Artemis: why don't you come with me this time Hera" the snake hiss and followed Artemis into the city

Artemis: now lets see if I can found someone to join my crew

 **Here's the next chapter, told you guys I would upload to it soon. Artemis will someone to join her in the next chapter, I'll update it soon. Tell me what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own One Piece**

As Artemis walked through the city and Hera followed her slithering. She was still quite amazed that the island had men and women living together, she fail to noticed the stares, she was getting

Artemis: now can I found a crew mate? Where should I go?" she stopped for a moment, looked around

Man 1: whoa who is she?" he whispered

Man 2: not just her, look at that snake that's with her, its bigger than anything I've seen" he whispered back

?: well lookie at what we have there" the two jumped at the sound of the voice behind them. It was man, smiling evilly, he was big and bulky. He had a blue and green mohawk, somewhat sharp teeth and brown eyes. He was wearing a tight black shirt, brown pants and black shoes. Holding a rifle. Behind him were three other men

?: the boss would love her" licking his lips. Artemis kept walking, until she was standing in front of a bar

Artemis: a bar? Maybe this could help me? Mother and my aunts always said men are drunkin pigs, so maybe I can found someone to join my crew" she walked into the bar, besides the bartender, who was a old man, there was one person in the bar. The person in the bar was a male in his early twenties, tanned skin, slim but slightly muscular, a scar on his right arm, spiky white hair with a single bang that covered over his left eye and yellow eyes. He was wearing a red neck handkerchief around his neck, a black tank top, dark green pants and black boots. He was also wearing some kind of gauntlets on his wrists.

The man was leaning on the back of his chair against a support beam with a flintlock rifle next to him, his eyes were closed. Artemis looked at him for a moment, but turn away and walked to the bartender

Artemis: excuse me" the bartender looked up at her "oh well hello" the young man opened his right eye and looked in their direction

Bartender: what can I do for you" looking her chest, which irritated Artemis, she put her finger under his chin, lifted it up so he was facing her

Artemis: for starters my eyes are up here. And you don't stop staring, I'm sure Hera wouldn't having a little snack" the bartender saw a glimpse of Hera, like she preparing to attack which scared the bartender. The young man smiled a little

Artemis: now I'm looking for people to join my crew, do you know anyone on the island who's good enough?

Bartender: well-" he looked at the young man, the young man just slowly shook his while smiling

Artemis: well?

Bartender: alright dear if you're-"

?: Hey girlie!" Artemis, the young man and the bartender looked back and saw four men

Bartender: Weasel!

Weasel: hey pops, glad to see you someone in your beside you and your regular customer over there" pointing at the young man. The young man just glared at them

Bartender: oh yes well you know" his voice a touch of fear in it. Artemis looked back at the bartender, than at the young man who was still leaning back on his back and back at the four men

Weasel: yeah yeah whatever anyway so sweetheart, how about coming with us? We got better drinks, our boss and us will definitely show you a good time!" he and the three men smiled. Hera hissed a little, Artemis put her hand on Hera's nose claiming her

Weasel: so how about it? Sweetheart" for a moment Artemis thought about using her beauty like on the last, but at the moment these men weren't worth it

Artemis: I wouldn't waste my time" she snuck her nose in the air. Which angered the four men

Thug 1: why you, you're coming with us" he unsheathed their sword, charged at Artemis, he swung his sword, Artemis dodged it easily with her Kenbunshoku Haki and roundhouse kicked him, sending him crashing to a table, which shocked the men in the bar. The other two thugs, gritted their teeth, unsheathed their swords and charged at her. They swung their swords, but Artemis kept dodging them. She did a backflip dodging the sword, landing on her hand and spin kicked the guy sending him flying, as she flipped back on her feet, the last guy swung his sword heading straight for her head, Artemis brought up her hand in hope of using her Busoshoku Haki, but instead a glowing yellow katar formed around her hand that cackled with light lightning, blocking the blade. It shocked everyone in the bar including Artemis

Artemis: whoa

Weasel: a devil fruit user?!" the young man's eyes widen

Artemis: devil fruit what?" she pushed the thug's blade back, she sprung put her hand at the thug's chest and he was send through the wall of the bar. Artemis looked at her hands in awe, she than turn her attention to Weasel

Weasel: why you little! You're coming with me now!" he pointed his rifle at Artemis, she showed no fear or hesitation. He dropped the rifle and screamed in agony holding his hands. Artemis and the bartender looked at the young man who had his right arm stretched out

Bartender: Axel

Artemis: Axel?" Smoke was coming out of the right gauntlet on his wrist, he blew on the gauntlet, got up from his seat, grabbed the flintlock rifle and walked up to Weasel. Artemis just stared in awe.

Axel: you, your boss think you own this town and you don't. You're nothing but punks cowards" he grabbed rifle by the ramrod, Weasel looked up at Axel

Axel: tell your boss, if he wants a real fight, he knows where to find me" he smack Weasel with the stock of the rifle, sending flying out the bar. Weasel struggled getting up, he ran off still holding his hands. Axel fling the rifle on his shoulder, looked back at Artemis and the bartender

Axel: hey pops you alright?

Bartender: oh yeah don't worry" Axel nodded

Axel: what about you?" looking at Artemis

Artemis: hmm yeah

Axel: good" he smiled and walked out of the bar

Artemis: hey what!" she ran after him, but when she got outside the bar, he was gone

Artemis: he's gone. Hey mister who is that man?

Bartender: hmm oh that's Axel, good lad. He's been on the island for a while now, from what he told me about himself he was part of another pirate crew, a real sharp sniper as you just saw

Artemis: yeah he is" Hera slithered toward her

Artemis: Hera I think found someone to join my crew

 **Here's the new chapter. Axel is interesting character huh? In early twenties he's 21 years old, three years older than Artemis. You'll find out who this big boss is in the next chapter and pretty interesting too. Artemis powers just activated her powers too pretty cool, her powers are just Mikaela's from New Generation, but very different. Also I have deviant account called coreysmith245, I did Mikaela, Zero and Anna's drawings, check them out some time. I'll update the next chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own One Piece**

On the other side of the island, some kind of commotion is going on outside of a ship. A group of men partying, drinking booze and eating food.

Someone was drinking a mug before he slammed it to the table

The man was a large muscular man with black hair that was graying near his temples. He had a large triangle-shaped scar over his missing left eye, while his remaining eye was red with a black sclera. He was wearing a black jacket, white shirt underneath, grey pants and black pants.

"This is the life! We got booze! Food!"

"You said it Boss Ril!" the crew raising their mugs

Ril: I got this island under my control! I don't think I've been this happy since I escaped from Impel Down. Though I wonder what would be like if I had been apart of Blackbeard's crew...Aww well the hell with it! At least I'm out of that hell hole! What can go wrong!?

Weasel arrived holding his hands, the men looked at him

"Weasel what the hell happen to you?"

"Boss" kneeling down in front of Ril, holding his hands

Weasel: What happen Weasel? And where are the others that were with you?" the sound of unconcern in his voice

"We-we-we" the pain in his hands increased

Ril: don't tell me that punk in the town, did this?

Weasel:..." looking away in shame.

"I see"

Weasel: wasn't just him. There was some girl with a snake" the men around started laughing

"you guys got beat by a girl!"

"how pathetic!"

"Enough!" the men stopped laughing

Ril: you said a girl with a snake?"

"y-yes"

 _"The only ones with snakes are the Kuju Pirates. Is she in the Pirate Empress's crew? Why is there one here?"_ he thought

"look Boss I-"

Ril: Shut up Weasel!" as Weasel quivered in fear a little

"just tell me where did you see this girl?"

* * *

"just led the way Hera, hopefully we'll find him" Artemis following her snake partner

 _Flashback_

 _Artemis: what can you tell me about him, mister?_

 _Bartender: Axel?.. Well he's been on this island for a while now_

 _Artemis: and you said he was part of another pirate crew_

 _Bartender: that's right. I'm not sure what happen, but it had to have been bad seeing that scar on his arm_

 _Artemis: well do you know where he went?_

 _Bartender: sorry, he comes in orders a drink, talks for a little than leaves. If you're looking for him, your on our I'm sorry"_

 _Artemis ponder for a moment "hmm. How am I gonna find him?" she looked at Hera and remembered her mother told her that the snakes on Amazon Lily are excellent trackers they just need a scent. She looked at where Axel was sitting at_

 _"Hera see if you can get a scent by from he was sitting at?" Hera slithered to the sit, sniffed the area and slithered out the bar, Artemis followed. Which was leading them into a forest_

 _Flashback Ended_

"why would he live in a forest?" she noticed Hera stopped.

Artemis: what's the matter Hera? Why you stopped?" using her Kenbunshoku Haki, she dodged three bullets heading her way. She sensed Axel away in a distance, holding his rifle

"I missed its been since I missed. She's good"

Artemis formed the katar blade in her hand, charged at his direction, Axel shot multiple bullets, she dodged them with grace, swung her katar blade hand at him, he dodged her, he put up his wrist gauntlet fired a bullet, she bend backwards dodging it and kicked Axel sending him skidding against the ground.

"She's tough. Wow" he regained his balance, Artemis landed back on her feet.

Axel: looks like I win" he pointed his rifle at her. Artemis smiled widely "I don't think so" that struck confusion in Axel until he heard hissing, looked up and saw Hera over him

"Oh that's why"

Artemis: yep" Axel smiled and dropped his rifle "ok you win. So what do you want?"

Artemis: to talk

* * *

The old man bartender was cleaning up the mess that was made in the bar by Artemis, Axel, Weasel and the other thugs

"boy these youngsters today. They sure know how to make a mess" sweeping up

"tell me about it" causing the old man jump seeing Ril and his men

"R-Ril!" shaking in fear

Ril: hey old man mind if we talk?" smiling evilly

* * *

Axel: you want me as your right hand man? To be a pirate?

"that's right. So what do you say?" Artemis smiling

"thanks, but no thanks" the sound of uninterested in his voice, he picked up his rifle and was to walk away

Artemis: why?" causing Axel to stop

"the old man in the bar told me, you used to be a pirate"

Axel:...dammit pops" he whispered

Artemis: what happen?

"my former captain happened" his single hair bang covered both his eyes

 _Flashback_

 _A few years ago, on an island covered in flames, men wounded or dead. A young Axel in his teens wounded carrying a badly injured crewmate_

 _Axel: hang in there we're almost at the ship" he lipped them to the ship, on board the ship was a man, he was_ _tall and bulky with a square chin and red hair. He was wearing a_ _black and green open sleeveless coat, green pants, a brown belt, and brown shoes._

 _Axel: captain we need help!" the man looked at their direction, smirked "why? If they can't fight than what's the point of having them?"_

 _Axel: what?!" his eyes widen_

 _"you see the sea is full of powerful pirates and only the best of the best can survive! If these men couldn't make it here than they weren't worthy to be in my crew!"_

 _"Y-you son of bitch! They devoted their lives to you!" gritted his teeth_

 _"That's what a crew is suppose to do for their captain! But it is a shame you were a good sniper kid, but you're replaceable just like all these men here." he turn his back and walk back to the ship_

 _"So long kid its been fun! Ahahahha!" the ship set sail_

 _Axel: you bastard! I'll make you pay for this!_

 _Flashback ended_

The bang still covering his eyes

Artemis: wow so that's why you have that scar on your arm?

Axel: yeah" opening his eyes and looked back at Artemis "and when I see that bastard I'm put a bullet between his eyes"

"well how's this join my crew and if we run into that former captain we can kill him and conquer the New World" she walked up to him

Artemis: what do you say?" she smiling widely. Axel though for a moment looking in Artemis's face, smiled "what the hell why not"

Artemis: you'll join my crew!?" her eyes widen

Axel: sure"

"alright!" she jumped up and down.

Artemis: by the way my name is Boa Artemis

Axel: Axel" Artemis smiled "I know"

" _Boa? Why does that name sound so_ familiar" he wondered. Something caught Axel's attention, he looked up and saw a black smoke "what the hell?"

Artemis: what's wrong?"

Axel: I see smoke" Artemis looked up at the direction he was looking "uh?"

"looks like its coming from town. Come on" they ran into town. When they arrived town, they saw a crowd of people in front the bar that was on fire

Artemis: that's the bar

Axel: pops" they ran to the crowd "what happen?" Axel asked the crowd

"it was Ril and his men" the man

"they torched the bar" the other man. Artemis saw the old man on the ground "Axel look" they ran to him and started shaking him

Artemis: hey mister you ok?

Axel: pops?" the old man started waking up "I am now waking up seeing a beautiful angel" Artemis and Axel rolled their eyes

Axel: yeah he's alright" they helped him up "what happen?"

Bartender: it was Ril and his men. They were looking for two, they got pissed when I didn't tell anything" which angered Artemis and Axel

Axel: those sons of bitches

Artemis: do you know where they are?

Axel: I do captain" Artemis was happy inside hearing someone call her captain

Artemis: lets go than" the old man smiled "captain? So she recruit you huh Axel?" Axel smiled "yeah. See ya pops" the old man smiled and nodded. The two pirates walked off into the forest.

* * *

Eehha" Ril laughed

"that stupid old man should've told us!"

"I wish we could see their faces!"

Ril: that'll should show don't mess with Big Boss Ril! Right Men?!" the men raised their mugs "Right Boss!"

* * *

Artemis and Axel walking toward them

Artemis: how many are there, you know?

Axel: twenty-five last time I counted" Artemis nodded "so this Ril guy who is he?" they stopped walking, looking at the entrance of the hideout

Axel: he's runs this group, thinks he owns this island and will do anything to make people afraid of him, kill anybody, burn down a building, you name it. Now I think we should come up with a plan before-" he saw Artemis had already started walking off and Hera slithered after her

Axel: hey! What the?!"

They were closer to Ril's hideout and saw two guards standing in front with guns that noticed them

"hey hold it!"

"stay where you are!" they pointed their guns at them, but Artemis and Hera kept going forward. Axel pulled out his rifle and shot the two guards. Artemis looked back at him and smiled, Axel sigh and followed them. Artemis kicked down the entrance, shocking the men in the hideout

Artemis: ok which one of you is this Ril man?

 **Here's the next chapter. This was a long chapter. Before you say anything, there were some prisoners that did escape Impel Down when Blackbeard came to recruit some people for his crew, remember? Ril is one of the escapees from Impel Down. We got to see some Axel's past too what do you think? Tell me what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Ril and men stared at the entrance at busted down. Standing in front Artemis, Axel and Hera behind them

Artemis: which one of you is Ril?"

Ril stood up from his seat "that would be me" smiling evilly.

Ril: Weasel this her?" Weasel with his hands wrapped up "yeah that's her, she was the one that beat the others and that asshole next to her shot me in the hands"

Ril he looked at Artemis up and down slowly " _She's more beautiful than I imagine"_ he saw Hera " _a snake? That size must belong to the island of Amazon Lily of the Warlord Empress, huh? Is this girl a Amazon?"_

"that's her! Damn she's hot!"

"hey Axel this your girlfriend?!"

Artemis and Axel looked at each other, than back at Ril and his crew

"hey baby what don't you come join us and we'll show you real men!" Artemis's eyes were covered by her hair, she looked back at them "please don't hurt me" showing her puppy dog eyes, the men had hearts in their eyes "so hot!" Axel just looked at Artemis confusedly. Ril just smirked "hey that's enough men!"

The attention was turn toward Ril

"Say girl that's a nice snake you got there." he smiled, Hera hissed at him Artemis patted her "its ok girl"

Ril: you affiliated with the Kuja Pirates?" Axel looked at Artemis " _Kuja Pirates?"_ Artemis remained silence

"Kuja Pirates?"

"Aren't they those female pirates? Led by the Empress Shichibukai or something?"

 _"A Shichibukai?"_ Axel looked at Artemis _"what's else to this girl?"_

"Yes indeed boys" Ril smirk grew "if girl is apart of the Kuja Pirates than maybe I use her to capture the Pirate Empress and regain my way back to the top!"

Artemis's eyes covered, started walking toward Ril.

"Well someone seems eager to help. Boys take her!" Some the men unsheathed their swords, charged at her

"Take me? You won't touch me" She kept walking

A yellow ring of energy force emitted from her reached the thugs and they froze in place as if they were paralyzed

"W-what the hell!?"

"I-I can't move!"

Artemis kept walking "They actually didn't touch me? Wow"

" _It must be one of her devil fruit abilities"_ Axel thought

Ril: hmm this girl so full of surprises

Artemis kept walking forward

"those guys just stopped moving when they went near her!"

"dammit!" the rest of the thugs pulled out their guns ready to shoot, but Axel quick draw shot them with his rifle before they could pull the triggers, impressing Artemis.

Ril clapped his hands "very impressive you two. You're pretty good for a couple of rookies" Artemis and Axel looked at him

"But don't think that will be enough to defeat me!" he reached to the sides of his seat, take out two cannons and opened fire at Artemis

"Captain!" the concern in Axel's voice

"ah well such a shame. Having to worse a beautiful girl like that" the careless tune in Ril's voice

Axel: damn you" pointing his rifle at him

Ril pointed his cannons at Axel, but before they could fire, they looked the smoke cannon fired at Artemis, the smoke cleared she was protected, a glowing yellow barrier formed around her not a scratch on her.

Artemis: whoa where did this come from?

"Guess there's more to her Devil Fruit than she knows"

"A Devil Fruit? That again? What is a Devil Fruit?"

"What!?... She seems to know about the Pirate Empress, yet she doesn't know about Devil Fruits! She grew up without knowing those?" Ril stood angrily

"Hey, I'm asking you guys! Will someone tell me what Devil Fruit and Devil Fruit user is?"

Axel sign " A Devil Fruit user is someone who gains supernatural abilities, like stretching your body, transforming into a element or transforming into an animal.."

"Animal... just like my aunts.." Artemis shook her head "No its the curse of the Gorgons"

"Curse? What Curse?"

"Long ago in the Calm Belt there was a monster that turn people in stone called a Gorgon. My mother and aunts defeated it, but in the Gorgon's dying breath it casted a spell on my mother and aunts. My mother has the ability to turn people into stone and my aunts are able to transform into snakes"

Ril laughed "HAAHHA"

Axel sign "They're probably ate Devil Fruits, a Paramecia and Zoan."

"What? They would never lie to me or the citizens" Artemis in denial

"WHO GIVES A SHIT" firing cannon blasts, soaring out of the smoke she suddenly sprouted large feathered wings and floated above them "What in the world?" she looked behind her and saw the feathered wings fluttering "Whoa!"

"Wow" Axel looked at her in awe

Ril gritted his teeth pointed his cannons at Artemis

Axel fired bullets from rifle at Ril hitting his cannon "Hitting me in my blind spot smart tactic kid, but bad move in this case" Ril pointed his right cannon at Axel firing, he jumped out the way, evading rapid cannon fire while firing bullets from his wrist gauntlets.

The last cannon fired at Axel heading for him, but in a blink of a eye Artemis soared down saving him

"You ok?"

"Yeah thanks captain" still amazed by Artemis's powers and feathered wings. Hera slithered toward them

"I admit you two are pretty good for a couple rookies, but don't think that'll be enough to defeat me Big Cannon Ril!" pointing his cannons at them.

 **Here's the next chapter, pretty good fight scene huh? Big Cannon Ril is Ril's epithet name what you think? Artemis learning about Devil Fruits. Tell me what you guys think? I'll update the next chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Explosions were being fired by Ril's cannons. Artemis evaded the cannon fire in the air with feathered wings, Axel ran evading the cannon fire while shooting with wrist gauntlets

Axel: damn this guy is a pain in the ass!"

Artemis soared down toward Ril, she pulled up when Ril fired his cannons and she evaded the cannons

 _"Dammit! I can't close to him to kick his ass! I left home without one important. Weapons"_ Artemis though. She was skilled in the art of swords, archery and even hand to hand combat. Her skills in archery were better than the women on Amazon Lily.

 _"Sometimes I wish Hera was the same size as the bow and arrows. What am I saying she's perfect the way she is."_ Artemis smiled. _"But how am I gonna hit this guy I've seen this in one of mother's attacks before... hope this works."_ She formed a finger pistol and imitated a shot, producing a wide arc of white and yellow energy from it. "I think I'll call it.. Flash Pistol"

The attack pierced through Ril's right cannon, sending it out of his arm, causing it to exploded

"Ahh! What the hell!" Ril said, the shocked tone in his voice

Artemis: wow it worked

 _"Just what else can this girl do?"_ Ril thought "Hmph. That was a strong attack, no doubt it was, it destroyed one of my cannons.. But I still have my other one" he pointed it at Artemis

Hera slithered and attacked, hanging her fangs into Ril's cannon

"What the hell!? This damn snake!" He began trying to shake Hera off "Get off! Get the hell off you stupid snake!"

A bullet pierced right through Ril's shoulder, he fell to the ground, grabbing his shoulder in agony. Axel holding out his arm with his gauntlet "Could've done better than that, should've shot through that missing eye of yours or your good eye"

"Bastard" Ril hissed in his voice holding his shoulder

Ril: what kind of bullet was that?

Axel: one of my special bullets" rubbing the gauntlet on his wrist. Artemis landed beside him "Wow that was cool" Hera slithered to her master

"They did it" the villagers arrived behind the entrance of the hideout

"They actually defeated Ril"

"I didn't think it was possible"

"Looks like its over for you Ril" Axel said

"Aha-ha. I was a top pirate back in my day, than I got captured and got put that hellhole Impel Down-"

" _Impel Down?"_ Artemis thought

"When I had a opportunity to escape when a mysterious powerful pirate broke into the prison recruit for his crew, but me and the prisoners had to fight. Those who survived got to Him, unfortunately I lose, but lucky me and a few other prisoners were able to hitch on a boat and escape

"Where are the other prisoners?" Axel asked

"The hell if I know. I ditched them a while ago, gathered a crew of my own and settle here. Until you two showed up! And I'm not gonna let two rookie pirates ruin this for me!" reached into his pocket grabbed a Flash Dial releasing an extremely bright amount of light

"Dammit! A Flash Dial!?" Axel and Artemis shielded their eyes with their arms

When the light disappeared, they looked and saw Ril was gone

"What the hell?"

"Where did he go?"

"Look here rookies!" they looked and saw Ril on top of the ship

"My ship can fire rapid cannons at once!"

Lighting a cannon and seven other cannons fired simultaneously

The glowing yellow barrier appeared in front Artemis, Axel and Hera protecting them from the cannons

"Whoa I didn't know a ship could do that" surprise in Artemis's voice

"He's got us pinned down. I can't get a clear shot" Axel gritted his teeth. They looked and saw the villagers scared in fear of the cannons being fired

"Can anyone stop him?!"

"Someone please help us!"

"Everyone calm down. I'll destroy the cannons and stop him." Artemis said, her wings spread and flew toward the direction of the ship, floating, while white feathers protrude out of the side of her head. Axel looked, seeing yellow and white light emitting from the villages who stared in awe towards Artemis. A small pair of wings appearing around Artemis's wrists.

"Focus... Wait... What is this?.. My body's flowing with energy?" Artemis raised her right arm, the wings around her wrist extended, she pulled her left arm back and a arrow that cackled with white lightning appeared. "Need a name.."

"Just what the hell is this girl?!" Ril gritted his teeth

"Who is she?"

"Is she a angel sent from heaven?"

"She sure is beautiful like one" the villagers stared in wonderstruck

"Guess my captain is full of surprises" Axel smirked, he looked up, saw cannon balls hurling toward Artemis, raised up his arms and shot the cannons balls with his wrist gauntlets before they could touch Artemis.

"I will defeat you both!" Ril raising his voice in determination and anger

"Celestial Arrow!" Artemis let go of the arrow with a grin on her face due to the name she thought of and it hit one of the cannon balls, which can cause a large explosion which emits a bright light on impact, it split into multiple, smaller arrows that destroyed the other cannon balls, cannons and some of the ship. The ship was pushed back a little

"Whaaaat!"

Due to the power of empathy and hope that was unconsciously absorbed by Artemis, she flew and descended down to Ril's ship with her legs and feet strapped in armor, shoulder plates, another pair of wings sprouted on her back and her body will be cloaked in a bright light aura. "Damn what's happening?" she looked down at her legs, feet and wings. Hera slithered to her master. "I really am beginning to look like a angel... Eh?"

"Damn you little bitch! You'll pay for this!" Ril raised his voice and pointed his cannon at Artemis. Artemis glared at him

"DIE!" before he could pull the trigger, a bullet went through his eye socket of his good eye, he fell into the sea. Artemis and Hera looked and saw Axel, blowing the smoke of his wrist gauntlet, smirking "Told him, I could shot him in his good eye" Artemis and Hera smiled at him.

The villagers cheered loudly

"They did it!" child and mother hugging each other

"Yes!"

The old man from the bar smiled

"God send us a angel to save us!"

Axel jumped on board the ship next to Artemis "That's good work captain"

"Thanks, we work well together. Huh?"

Axel smiled. She smiled back

"Now how am I suppose to return back to normal?"

Axel popped a bullet out of the chamber of his gauntlet "Here hold this" handing and placing the bullet in Artemis's hand.

"Why what... I feel... weak" Artemis said weakly, she started wobbling nearly collapse until Axel and Hera caught her. Artemis's body was back to normal

"W-what was that?"

"A kairoseki bullet" taking the bullet away, loading it back into his gauntlet "Figured it should work for a Devil Fruit user. You alright?" Artemis nodded and smiled

"Oh no! Another Pirate Ship is approaching!" the villagers said in terror and fear. Artemis and Axel looked in the direction the villagers were staring, Axel took out his telescope "That flag. Its the Kuja Pirates"

"KUJA PIRATES!?" Artemis said in a panic "Oh no! Oh no! We need to sail off somewhere! Anywhere!"

"What's the big deal? Aren't you affiliated with them?" Axel said

"Look we just need to leave now!"

"Just tell me"

"Hmm.. Ok the captain there of the ship. The Pirate Empress, she's my mother." Artemis said "I ran away from home without her knowing. Honestly I got tried of the life a princess and some the amazons not liking me because of my father."

"...Alright fine" Axel said "You want to use this ship?"

"Yes! Can it sail?" Artemis said

"Well" Axel said looking at the hole damage made by Artemis's attack "I'm not a shipwright, but it should make it to the next island or so"

"Great lets go. Hopefully we'll find a shipwright soon"

"Alright"

The preparations were ready and the ship sailed toward the open sea

 **Here's the new chapter. Artemis and Axel defeated a Level Six escapee, hope you guys looked Artemis's transformation. I'll update the next chapter soon, tell me what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't Own One Piece**

"Hancock-sama, we're docking the island soon"

"Good, if our intel is correct. She'll be on the island. We have to find her at all cost" worry in her voice

"Yes, Hancock-sama!"

* * *

"Glad to be away from there" Artemis said in relieve

"Yeah" Axel said "So the captain of the Kuja Pirates she's your mom?"

"Yeah" Artemis said, sitting on Hera

"She's also a Shichibukai?"

"Yep"

"Guess there's more to you than I thought" Axel said "But you know if you're gonna be a pirate, you're gonna have to face her someday"

"I know when the time comes I will. But we can't do anything at our current power level and number of crew members. We won't stand a chance against my mother and aunts." Artemis said

"Guess you're right" Axel said, leaning on the rail "So besides you running away from home, what's the other reason you're out here?"

"I'm looking for my father. And conquer the New World"

"Your father?" Axel said "Who is he?"

"I don't know, I never met him. The only thing I know about him from what that old hag Gloriosa told me is that he's one of the most men in the world. But I heard my mother say his name one time, I think it was Luffy?"

Axel's eyes widen and said "Wait Luffy?! As in Monkey D. Luffy?!"

"Hmm I think so" Artemis said in a confused tone of her first mate's reaction "Do you know him?"

"No I never met him, but I have heard of him and his crew, they're powerful people. They've taken down many Marine organizations and pirates crews" Axel said

"Whoa" Artemis said with a amazement "Maybe that's why some of the amazons don't like me because of him. But I still want to find him!"

"Guess we're looking for the Straw Hats" Axel said smirking, taking off his wrist gauntlets

"Hey what are those anyway?" Artemis said looking at Axel's wrist gauntlets "I never seen weapons like those before"

"They're Wrist-mounted magnums, their gauntlets that contain powerful machine guns." Axel said "I got them from a guy who find them in a factory on a island that was cut in half"

"Cut in half?"

"Yeah that's what I said it must have been a Devil Fruit user or something. The guy said the gauntlets were probably design and created by some scientist named Vegapunk I think his name was. As a side project I think."

"Wow, that's pretty cool"

"Thanks I'm gonna clean these out"

"Well have fun" Artemis said, she looked up at the sky "Mother.."

* * *

"What did you say!? She was here!? My daughter was here!?" Hancock said looking at the old man of the bar, ignoring the crowd of people ogling her

"Yes, several hours ago, she was fighting one of those escapee prisoners with a young man who's known here"

"She was fighting a man! Is she.." Hancock said in worry

"Oh yes, she's perfectly fine" the old man said waving his hand "She won. She used some of kind of extraordinary power against those overwhelming amount of thugs"

"As expected from my daughter... Ah, I wish I was here when she did" Hancock said in relieve with a small blush on her face

"Hancock-sama!"

Snapping Hancock out of thought "Oh yes right. We're here to bring her back home"

"Oh I'm sorry, but she left on a ship with Axel the young man-"

"She's with a man!?" Hancock said in shock. The old man nodded and said "Oh yes she was determine to go on a adventure. Spirited young lady she was in a hurry to sail."

Hancock walked back to her ship, eyes covered, trying her hardest not to damage to the city. "We're setting sail" She told the Yudas the direction and description of the ship. "I'm bringing you back to Amazon Lily before this world corrupts you even more dear daughter"

 **Here's the next chapter, its shorter than the others this time. We know the name and where Axel got his gauntlets, honestly I got them from Deadshot in Suicide Squad movie, I kinda like the movie and I love his weapons too. Looks like Hancock isn't too happy about her daughter have a man in her crew. Artemis got to know a little something about her father too. Tell me what you guys think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't Own One Piece**

It was night time when Artemis woke up with Hera wrapped around her body, she rubbed her eyes and saw Axel standing staring at the sea

"Hey" getting Axel's attention

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing just keeping watch" he said

"Why?" to Artemis's confusion

"Because as pirates other pirates could attack when less expected it, so its best to keep watch and be prepared" Axel said

"Hmm, did you do that in your old crew?" Artemis said. Axel was silence for a moment

"Oh sorry" Artemis said, she should've known her first mate probably didn't want to talk about his past since he's after to kill his former captain

"Its fine. Yeah I did" Axel said, he turn to Artemis with a smile, she smiled back at him

"Go ahead and go back to sleep to I got this captain" Axel said

"Ok" Artemis said closing her eyes, but she open them slightly to look at Axel his white hair blowing in the wind, she smiled and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Sister, you should rest. Its nearly midnight" Sandesonia said as Hancock was staring out at the sea

"I will. Please Sonia I wish to be alone for a while" Hancock said

"As you wish sister" Sandesonia said as she left

"Was I too strict with her?" Hancock said holding her hands "Why would you want to leave the comforts of being in a Shichibukai Territory?" she sigh "Is this God's way of punishing me for playing men's hearts? Taking away my daughter?" she dropped a tear "Who am I kidding? I've long diminished my belief of God, ever since that day"

* * *

The next day Artemis, Hera and Axel docked at a island

"So you think we could find a shipwright here?" Artemis said

"Hopefully. To fix the ship or get a new one" Axel said as they walked

"Do you want to fix the ship or get a new one?" Axel said

"Hmm I don't know. I'm not really connected to it so... I'll let our new shipwright decide what we should do with the ship" Artemis said

"Sounds good" Axel said. Artemis's stomach started growling

"But first can we get some food I'm starving" Artemis said. Axel sigh and smiled, they stopped by a stand bought some meat, Axel bought with his money rather than Artemis using her beauty and Devil Fruit abilities.

"Hey sir, do you know where the shipwright harbor is?" Axel asked the salesman

"Sure if you head down that path and make a right its right there" he said

"Thanks" Axel said. Him, Artemis and Hera headed the direction he gave. Artemis was eating the meat Axel bought while feeding Hera a piece of meat too.

"Its ok, but Gorgon Meat tastes better right Hera?" Artemis said Hera hissed

"This looks like the place" Axel said. They arrived at the place it had lots of cool boats and ships to see.

"Whoa" Artemis said in amazement

"Pretty impressive ships they got here" Axel said. They walked to one of the workers

"Hey excuse us. You mind helping us?" Axel said

"Sure what do you need-" the man looked and saw Artemis in her amazon outfit, he blushed heavily and said "young lady! Will you have some decency!?"

"Uh?" to Artemis's confusion "This my amazon outfit, my mother and all the amazons wear them"

"This is a respected ship yard, cover yourself you-" before he could finish his sentence, Axel put his fist in the man's face with his Wrist-mounted magnums gauntlet on

"Finish that sentence please" Axel said. Hera hissed scaring the man

"Now look we came here for a shipwright for some help. Not for you to insult my captain" Axel said with a serious tone

"She's your captain?" the man said

"Is that a problem?" Axel giving him a death glare

"Girls being captains, almost reminds me of that girl wanting to be a shipwright, what is this world coming too?!" the man said, before Axel could say anything Artemis stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder

"Its alright Axel, I don't think I want from a place who looks at girls in lesser. But who is this girl you speaking of?" Artemis said

"Yoko? She's at the very end of the harbor if you want her so bad" the man said in a careless tone. Artemis, Axel and Hera turn and left. As they were walking, they ignored the stares they getting from the other shipwrights

"So you think this Yoko woman is good?" Axel asked Artemis

"I think she has to be, I sensed a bit of jealousy when he was talking about her" Artemis said

"You sensed it? That one of your abilities? " Axel said

"I think so, when we were up against Ril, I felt and sensed the villagers empathy and feelings, I think that's how I was able to transform" Artemis explained. Axel nodded. They reached the end of the harbor and saw a ship, it was black with silver paint and had phoenix like figure for a figure head

"Whoa" Artemis said in amazement

"Hmm this is a pretty impressive ship" Axel said

"Hey! Who the hell you guys!?" Artemis, Axel and Hera looked up and saw a young woman with a sniper rifle that was taller than her strapped to her back. The young woman had red hair, lightly pale skin, amber eyes and a large bust and curvy figure that almost rivaled Artemis's body. She was wearing a dark maroon jacket with a leather black and red flame-designed bikini top with black rubber leather short-shorts and a white studded belt and white mid-calf zip-up boots designed with red flames.

"Are you Yoko?" Artemis asked

"Yeah that's me Yoko Littner. Who's asking?"

"I'm name is Boa Artemis, this is my first mate Axel and my pet Hera! We're pirates! And we want to talk!" Artemis said. Yoko grew interested and Artemis gave a big smile.

 **Here's the next chapter, sorry I haven't wrote in a while my computer's been in the shop, but here it is. Artemis, Axel and Hera meet Yoko, I think you guys know what the talk will be. Tell me what you guys think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Don't Own One Piece**

Artemis and Axel brought Yoko back to their ship, so she could fix the ship and to ask.

"So you want me to join your crew?" Yoko said

"That's right" Artemis said

"Hmm let me think about it. Sorry, but no" Yoko said

"Why not" Artemis asked

"Because I have my own dream to completion and don't think I can completion it with you guys" Yoko said as she walked off "By the way that ship you guys have is pretty much damage, it won't make half way to the next island might be better to get a new one"

Artemis watched her walked off and thought ' _She's been through something. I can tell'_

Axel came walking down from the ship with his rifle in his hand "While I guess we can't count her in the crew, huh? So need a new ship and find another shipwright"

"No" Artemis said

"No?" Axel said looking at Artemis

"I want her to join our crew" Artemis said with a serious face

"But she said no" Axel said

"I know, but there's about her" Artemis said "I got the same feeling when I asked you to join" she looked at Axel smiling, he smiled "I know we'll get her to join"

They walked back through the town, looking for Yoko

"I wonder where she is?" Artemis said "I should have asked Hera get a scent from her so she can track her" rubbing Hera's chin

"Maybe she went back to the shipyard, lets check there" Axel said, Artemis nodded

They saw some people running in a certain direction

"Come on!"

"Hurry up!"

"What's going on?" Axel said

"Something happening at the shipyard!"

Artemis and Axel looked at each other, nodded than ran in the same direction as the people.

* * *

When they got to the shipyard, there was a crowd of people, pushing through the crowd they saw Marines and Pacifistas surrounding Yoko and the shipwrights

"Marines. That's just great" Axel said sarcastically

"So those are marines?" Artemis asked

"Yeah a pirates worst enemy" Axel said

"Who are those big guys with them?" Artemis said

"Pacifistas, they're cyborgs built in the mold of the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma" Axel explained

"Shichibukai like my mom?. Have you ever fought those things before?" Artemis said

"A few times, when I was with that bastards crew. They're pretty tough to beat" Axel said, Artemis nodded

"Yoko what did you do?" the shipwright whisperer asked

"Nothing Pac" Yoko said

"Look whatever this about-" Pac said

"Oh this is about that little bitch taking a swing at one of my men" a marine captain said. Artemis and Yoko glared at the captain "Isn't that right Surge Blaster Yoko Kitten?" Artemis and Axel's eyes widen a bit

"Surge Blaster Yoko Kitten, bounty 9,000,000 beris" one of the Pacifistas said

"Thank you PX-35" the marine captain said

"She has a bounty on her head?" Axel said

"So she's a pirate?" Artemis said

"Surely you shipwrights know that harboring a pirate is a crime?" the marine captain said, with a smirk "So I presume you won't mind handing her over now would you?"

Yoko was about to step up, until Pac put his arm in front of her

"I'm sorry, but we run a business here and even though Yoko maybe dress inappropriately, she is a talented and gifted shipwright and I can not have you take her" Pac said. Yoko looked at him in awe, Artemis and Axel smiled

"Is that so? Alright than I guess we can sink this shipyard and take you all in than" the marine captain said "PX-35 prepare to open on these ships!"

The Pacifista opened his mouth, preparing to fire a laser, but before he could, a shot was fired at his chest, causing him to stumble a little. Everyone looked and saw it, was Yoko holding her rifle

"Don't you assholes even think of damaging these ships" Yoko said, gritting her teeth

"Is that right?! Men!" the marine captain ordered. A couple of marines "Yes Marine Captain Bo!" surrounded Yoko, pointed their guns at her "Lets see you try that again!"

The Pacifista prepared to open fire again, but Artemis quickly ran behind it, forming her katar dagger blades on her hands "Dual Holy Sabers" she jumped in the air, spinning and slashed the Pacifista's neck and shoulder. She landed gracefully on the ground

"What the!? Who the hell is she?!" Bo said

"Target unknown?" The Pacifista said

"Its you again" Yoko and Pac said

Men take aim that the woman, since she seems to be helping Surge Blaster!" Bo said

"Sir!" the marines now pointed their guns at Artemis, but were quickly shot down by Axel, using his Wrist-mounted magnums gauntlets

"Don't point guns at my captain" Axel said

"What the hell? Another one!" Bo

"You too? What you guys doing here?" Yoko said

"For me" Artemis said

"Me?" Yoko said

"Yeah, I already decided I want you in my crew as my shipwright" Artemis said, with a big smile. Hera slithered to her master

"That's how she got me to join" Axel said. Yoko looked at them

 _"Is that a snake? I thought the Kuja Pirates had those. Who are those guys?"_ Bo said

"Deadshot Axel, former sniper of the Corsairs Pirates, bounty of 11,100,000 beris" the Pacifista said, snapping the marine captain out of his thought

"Axel? You?" Artemis said

"Yeah I probably should have mention that" Axel said

"Alright PX-35, PX-36 prepare to attack!" Bo said

The Pacifistas approached the three pirates, Hera wrapped around Artemis's body took the form of a spiral, elevating her above the battlefield. Artemis raised her leg like mother's with her Dual Holy Sabers still activated. The crowd and the marine captain stared at Artemis in awe because of her beauty

"She's beautiful"

"Is she a goddess?"

"Whoa. I never seen her took that form before" Axel said, staring at Artemis. Yoko looked back at the two and smiled

"Hey you might want to stay focus" Yoko said to Axel, as she charged at the Pacifistas

"Y-yeah right" Axel said, he ran behind her.

Hera sling Artemis into the air, she went right pass the pacifista, sprouted her wings soaring in the air. The Pacifista opened his mouth, fired a laser at her, but she gracefully avoided it. She circled around the pacifista, shooting lasers at her. She cursed because she couldn't find a opening to attack.

Axel switched from using his Wrist-mounted magnums gauntlets to his rifle with his accuracy, he landed a destructive blow on the pacifista's right shoulder plate. The pacifista fired a laser nearly immobilizing the sniper

Yoko using her rifle, she shot at the same spot Axel fired, causing the pacifista to lose his arm. When the pacifista tried to reach out and grab her, Yoko flipped her rifle upside down, firing it, sending in the air and up the pacifistas arm, she fired multiple rounds into his arm while the rifle was upside down and she landed on the ground.

Yoko looked back at the pacifista, slowly approaching her, until Axel put a bullet through his head, he fell to the ground

"Not bad" Axel said

Artemis soared toward the pacifista, when she finally saw a opening. The pacifista still firing a lasers, using her Dual Holy Sabers, she infused with her Busoshoku Haki, she pushed through and sliced the pacifista's body and shoulders, causing him to fall to the ground.

 _'What the hell?! The Pacifistas have been defeated by these pirates!'_ Bo thought

"Nice job captain" Axel said

"Wow that was pretty cool" Yoko said

"Thanks" Artemis said, showing her big smile. Hera slithered to her. The crowd of people and shipwrights clapped and cheered for the three pirates

 _'Dammit this isn't good. I should notify the other marines about this'_ Bo thought, as he was backing away slowly

"Well thanks a lot you two, I really appreciate it, helping me protect the ships of the shipwrights here" Yoko said

"No problem, that's what crew mates are for right?" Artemis said

"Crew mates?" Yoko said "Look I already told you guys-"

"I know what you said, its because you have a dream to completion, but what makes you think you can't completion with us" Artemis said

Yoko was silent for a moment, than Axel spoke up

"What is your dream?" Axel asked

"...I wanted to be a shipwright my whole life, but because I'm a girl most people believed I couldn't do it, I'm gonna prove them wrong and be the first. I want my ship that can one day sail the seas around the world." Yoko said, putting her hand on the ship that was black with silver paint and had phoenix like figure for a figure head. "And the Onyx Falcon will do it"

"Wow that's some dream" Axel said

"So why don't you think you won't be able to completion your dream with us?" Artemis asked

"Because you guys are pirates" Yoko said

"And apparently so are you that pacifista said you had a bounty on your head" Axel said

"Well I did cause a little trouble for the marines" Yoko said, rubbing the back of her head

"See that's a pirate. Plus we're all about sailing, we can definitely help achieve your dream. Together" Artemis said smiling big. Yoko looked at them

"Go with them Yoko"

Yoko looked back and saw Pac and the other shipwrights "Pac? Everyone?"

"Go with them" Pac said "I had a feeling you would be leaving soon. Plus I know it has to be hard to sail by yourself"

Yoko looked at them, than back Artemis and Axel

"Ah what the hell this could be fun" Yoko said with a smile

"Alright! You're joining my crew!" Artemis said jumping up and down. Axel and Yoko smiled at her.

Artemis sat on Hera on the deck of the ship

"Wow this is so cool Hera" Artemis said, as Hera hissed "A new ship and we have a new crew mate"

Axel walked up the ship while carrying a crate. "Alright, those shipwrights guys kind enough to lend us some supplies. And Yoko said she already has a Log Pose"

"Log Pose?" Artemis said

"Oh right you don't know, a Log Pose is a compass-like navigational device, due to the fact that some islands change, or completely hide, their magnetic fields at random, which may leave a crew stranded if they rely on a single Log Pose. To navigate safely through the New World, crews need to have a Log Pose with three needles. Each needle represents a different island, and the stability of the needle reflects the stability of the island's magnetic field." Axel explained

"Ooh so it tells us where to go" Artemis said

"Yeah basically" Axel said

"Wow so Yoko is a shipwright and navigator" Artemis said

"Maybe" Axel said

"Pac guys thanks for everything" Yoko

"Don't mention kid, I meant what I said too you may not dress inappropriately, but you're a talented shipwright, anyone who says otherwise can come see us" Pac said, the other shipwrights nodded

"Thanks guys" Yoko said, going up the ship

The preparations were ready and the ship sailed toward the sea

 **Here's the next chapter. I know what you guys are probably thinking, how can Artemis, Axel and Yoko defeat enemies like the Pacifistas, even with the powers Artemis has. Lets just say they got a little lucky. I had Yoko plan to be the shipwright and navigator from the start, just so I let you guys know. Tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
